Stolen Jewels
by MissyMistyEyed
Summary: "You..." he whispered, our breaths mingling. He hovered just above my ear, long raven bangs tickling my cheeks "I could just kill you right now. " Naruto lifted his eyes, glaring with such hatred, "I hate you." he spat, pure venom laced in his words. Thief, prince, slave, hunt *SasuNaru*
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is my second fanfic! **

**A warning. This has some boy/boy implied. **

**None of these characters belong to me, they are Masashi Kishimoto's creations. **

**I only created the fanfic. Enjoy. :)**_**  
**_

**Stolen Jewels**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

_Crash!_

His eyes flew open. The yelling of the palace guards followed shortly afterwards in the background.

"He's over there!"

"Block the exits!"

The young boy rubbed his eyes and groaned. What was up with all this commotion? More sounds of crashing and objects breaking joined the heated voices of the guards. His eye twitched in annoyance as the raven attempted to block the noise out by pressing the soft pillows against his ears. Who the fuck woke him up at this time of night?

_Smack! Thud._

"The Butler's out cold!"

The pillows were no help at all. 'Whoever is causing all this noise is going to be very sorry.' he mentally growled.

"We need help!"

_Thud._ A high pitched scream.

'Oh. My. God.' A fist punched the bedside table. Someone yelled:

"INTRUDER ALERT!"

Shit. First the old butler, now a maid. Couldn't they move out of the way? The thief swung his leather rucksack to the floor above. He couldn't use the grand staircase because it was too obvious. Grabbing hold of the banister, he hoisted himself up and attempted to stay in the shadows. What a massive palace this was!

'I'de better get out of here before more guards appear.', thought the young thief to himself as he crept through the shadows. 'If a knight appears, I'm dead.' Unfortunately for our young intruder, he never quite mastered the skill of staying quiet for too long. All of a sudden, a black boot got caught at the edges of a fine embroidered carpet.

_Crash! Thud!_

'Naruto you clumsy idiot!', groaned the boy and picked himself up. 'Not another one.', he thought.

The remains of a beautiful vase lay scattered in jagged pieces across the carpet. Not wasting time, Naruto rushed to the end of the corridor, hiding behind pillars or curtains whenever a frantic looking maid or guard appeared. These guards were tricky to avoid and the blonde thanked the lord that he was small enough to hide in places such as behind a statue or a curtain.

The hallways were becoming dangerous. He needed to get to the roof in order to get over the castle walls. Maybe if he went into one of the rooms... Blue eyes widened.

'That's it! If I can find an open window, I'll climb up the castle from the outside.' grinned the thief to himself. Although the climbing idea made him nervous, he'd much rather fall and break his neck than get caught and punished.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I never really took that much notice at the patterns on the ceiling. The hypnotising swirls of the spiral-like design would usually put me to sleep almost instantly. Right now however, no matter how much I concentrated on the curves and the arches of the three comas, I couldn't sleep. **(1)**

"Check the lower levels and upstairs!", shouted a distant voice.

_Thump! Thump!_

The noises still haven't died down. To be honest, at this moment I really could not be bothered about some troublesome intruder. 'As long as they would keep it down.' I thought with a sigh.

_Creak..._

I froze.

_Thud. Thud._

Light footsteps padded slowly and quietly across the carpet. I kept very still. My ears were alert. I could hear the quick intakes of short and shallow breaths. No movement. The yelling in the background seemed to have dissapeared. Light footsteps picked up again. Shit. Someone was in here.

Listening intently, I could hear the person moving towards the open balcony that I was facing. Why was the thumping of my racing heartbeats so loud? What if this intruder heard them?

.

.

The seconds ticked by in an agonising long pace. A thumping had appeared in my head too. It was loud. As the figure moved across my bed chamber and stood facing the balcony, the rays of moonlight shone, outlining the slim silhouette. He or she had a small figure like mine, maybe a bit smaller. I exhaled a breath that I did not realise I was holding. To my horror, the figure froze and slowly turned around. I held in a gasp. Two brilliant bright sapphire jewels shone in the moonlight. Absolutely captivating...

Then it all happened too fast.

The figure broke into a run towards the open balcony. I launched at them. The collision sent us both to the floor in a struggling heap. A punch. No two. And kicks here and there. Blunt nails dug into my arm. I growled and shoved the body against the bed. A groan. I smirked, they must've hit their head.

A blinding pain shot across my jaw as a fist connected. Ouch, shit, that hurt! Seeing the figure struggling to stand, I brought a powerful kick to the abdominal.

"Oomph!"

The figure sprawled on the bed groaning and growling. It sounded like an animal. More punches flew. This time I managed to catch one of those sapphire orbs glaring hatred at me. Now closer up, I could tell that it was probably a male since I had never encountered a woman with such an aggressive fighting style. He was also wearing a mask that covered most of his head and face.

A leg kicked me hard on my knees causing me to roll over. The position was switched but I still had a deadly grip on his arms. I kneed him on the abdominal again sending the male crashing into the head board of the bed. Wasting no time I pinned my slightly larger body against him. His back and rucksack was facing my chest. I glared. Heavy, Harsh breaths and pants filled the air.

"What do you think you're doing?", I whispered menacingly into his ear. He shivered and I smirked.

"Bastard!" a loud voice yelled.

Without warning, an unbearable pain shot through my head, giving me an instant headache. My grip on his arms lessened for a moment before I squeezed him again.

'What the...?'

The room spun in my vision and I saw double. Shaking my head confusingly, I attempted to control the struggling body between me and the headboard. As the room started to stop spinning, I realised; the little bitch had head butted me! And it hurt. A lot! Muscles clenching in fury, I grabbed the back of his head and slammed it forcefully against the headboard. Hard.

The body went limp but its owner was still conscious. 'Dizzy and in pain too.' I smirked, proud of myself. Before the male had time to recover, I grabbed my duvet and wrapped it around the figure. Grabbing my bed covers too, I attempted to tie his limbs in order to trap him or something.

_**SLAM!**_

"Your highness are you alright?!"

"There he is! Grab him!"

Two pairs of hands snatched the duvet bundle off me, dragging it to the floor. In the doorway, light shown through, outlining the figure of a tall silver haired knight. I raised my eyebrows. Kakashi looked bored.

"You alerted us because of this little rat?!"

I turned my head around. Ibiki, captain of interrogation and head of Konoha's torture force stood against the wall eyeing the scene in front of him. An expression of anger and utter annoyance was on his face. A fist slammed the wall, "You couldn't deal with _this thing _and you call yourselves the Royal Palace's guards!"

I looked past Ibiki to see two palace guards looking nervous. Between them they held a boy with his head down. Blonde spikes first caught my vision but when the boy looked up, my mouth fell open in shock. Two wide sapphire orbs gleamed at me with evident fear in them. It was the thief.

"You alright Sasuke. I trained you well, hm?" I heard Kakashi say in an amused voice. "The maids, ah here they are, have been ordered to bring in new bedsheets and a healer will look at those bruises."

I barely heard him. My focus was on the boy in front of me. He looked no older than I was, maybe slightly younger. There was blood dribbling down his forehead and nose. I smirked in delight.

"Get him to the cells immediately!" barked Ibiki. All four men immediately straightened themselves up and left the room, dragging a struggling blonde boy with them.

"No wait! Please, I can explain!", I heard his voice fading as they dragged him out of my room. Hm, interesting.

"Are you alright?, a smooth deep voice reached my ears as gentle fingers settled on my head, massaging my scalp. Since when was he in the room? To my surprise, the maids had almost finished changing the bedsheets. A worried looking brunette woman, still in her sleeping gown, came in carrying a bag full of supplies.

"Shizune, where do you want him?" the smooth voice asked quietly.

"On the chair please."

I sat on the comfortable chair, suddenly feeling very tired. The healer checked me over and applied attention to the bruises. I felt drowsy and my headache was beginning to fade away with the gentle fingers that seemed to work magic.

Shizune smiled, "All good. Looks like you know how to take care of yourself."

"Hn, thank you.", I murmured. She bid us goodnight and left along with the maids. I yawned and made my way to the awaiting soft covers. The bed dipped on one side and gentle fingers came back to sooth my head. I was beginning to drift off.

"You want me to stay with you?", the deep voice asked quietly.

I groaned, "Fuck off Itachi... not a kid."

A chuckle. The sensation of the massage was releasing the tension in my muscles.

"Goodnight to you too little brother...", the voice drifted off somewhere in my drowsy state. I thought I heard a door quietly opening and closing shortly afterwards but I wasn't sure. All I know was that I easily drifted off into a strange and comfortable sleep, haunted by brilliant blue sapphire orbs.

**(1) The design on the ceiling was the Sharingan.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought of that. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stolen Jewels**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

I sighed in exhaustion as my body made contact with the uncomfortable bed. Today wasn't as bad however the glaring sun had given me an awful headache. It's been a week since I was caught stealing the former queen's jewels. Goddammit, of all the rooms in that massive palace, why did I have to enter his room?! I dug my face into the pillow. It had a weird smell to it. When the guards had grabbed me, I knew that I had landed myself in deep shit.

_*Flashback*_

_The swirls of the ceiling design swam in and out of my vision making me feel sick. Then Darkness. I felt as if I was suffocating. Hands grabbed me and whatever was covering me. Probably bed sheets. I was pulled on my knees while strong grips of hands held me. Bright light blinded me for a second making me look at the floor. I still felt dizzy._

_Why was there shouting? It was so loud, making my head hurt more. Then that sinking feeling came as realisation hit me._

_"You alerted us because of this little rat!?"_

_'Oh god, no. Please no.' I thought to myself as fear creeped up my spine. The man continued to shout something else. I looked up in despair only to be caught in the deep depths of two dark ebony eyes. It was a boy, but not just any boy. Everyone knew this boy. The Prince of Konoha._

_"...a healer will look at those bruises..."_

_My eyes drifted to the ugly red mark on the boy's jaw. My eyes widened. Fuck. I just injured the Royal Prince of Konoha._

_"Get him to the cells immediately!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

And the rest was a blur. I vaguely remember pleading throughout the whole trip to the cells but they led me to a room first where they stripped me of everything. I held in a sob of frustration clenching the pillow tight. Even the Crystal Gem necklace.

The man in that room, with the loud voice and creepy scars on his face, had told me that I was sentenced to a lifetime in the cells. No doubt the man terrified me but I risked pleading for the Crystal Gem. The man only smirked, "A jewel for a jewel.", and sentenced me to prison labour.

Despite the uncomfortable 'bed', I fell asleep from exhaustion.

**Normal POV:**

Raven locks are flying into his eyes but he doesn't care. Green hills and the blur of trees pass by. Holding onto the flowing mane, tail whipping behind, he clings on. The flowing galloping motion of the steed and he concentrates on his horse's hooves. The wind and the freedom makes him forget everything but the sensation around him. It's exhilarating!

Eventually they slow down next to a stream; both the rider and his companion out of breath. The sound of cantering behind the rider slows down as another rider caught up.

"You know Uchiha, we did come out here to hunt." said the stoic older teen. Sasuke smirked.

"I won. You were too slow."

"I was watching out for you."

"Hn, of course."

"Follow me, this is the easiest way back to the city." Neji trotted slightly in the lead, with a smirk similar to Sasuke's, plastered on his face. After a while they came by a massive farm land behind a fence. Farmers were scattered all over the area but when the raven took a closer look, he noticed the heavy thick chains around their limbs and necks, restricting their movements.

"Hyuga, what kind of farm is this?"

"Hm?" the pale teen cocked his head to the side, "Must be a Prison Labour Farm. Have you never seen one? After all, you do rule these lands."

The prince scoffed, "I've seen them occasionally. They are usually hidden in rural areas. We've ridden quite a distance today."

"Indeed we have."

While riding along the fence, Sasuke's eyes glanced at a hunch over prisoner fiddling with some crops.

"Goddammit you stupid vegetables! You don't even taste good."

Amused, the prince stopped next to the prisoner and signalled his friend to do so too.

"Trouble?"

The prisoner jumped in surprise, tripping over his own feet in the process.

"Oww. What the hell?"

To his surprise, he realised that it was the thief who had attempted to steal the jewels around a week ago.

"Is that a habit?"

The furious blonde turned, "Why you..."

Sasuke smirked.

"You, y-you. You're the reason why I'm behind this fence!"

"It wasn't my idea to go thieving."

Naruto flushed but then grinned a devilish grin, "I guess it was worth it. I see that jaw hasn't fully healed yet."

"Neither has your injuries." the other pointed out.

"I'm used to those. At least I can cope with them unlike your prissy pretty boy ass."

Neji's eyes danced in curiosity and amusement. "Feisty thing. I'm guessing this is the thief from all that gossip."

"Hn, gossip over his stupidity."

Naruto pointed at the raven. "If I wasn't in these chains and behind this stupid fence, you'd be sorry. I bet you can't even fight."

"I don't have to lift up a finger with you."

The blonde glared, "Without your status you're nothing. _No-othing. _You don't even do anything for this country."

Sasuke's smirk had finally dropped into a glare. "You don't know me moron."

"I don't need to. It's plainly obvious what's in front of me bastard. And is that the in look for hair these days? It looks like a ducks ass!"

"Says the idiot with the whisker markings and chained like a bitch."

"Asshole!", exclaimed the blonde and sent a flying tomato at the boy's face. Not expecting such a reaction, it hit the prince with full force on his face.

_Splat!_

"You troublesome brat!", yelled a large man coming over with a whip. Ten slashes and a yell filled the morning air. Sasuke stared in shock, tomato on his features.

"I am so very very sorry your highness, sir! I-I will make sure to give him full punishment. You little brat! How dare you violate the prince! I'll give you a lesson you'll never forget!"

The bulky man had dragged away the struggling blonde. Neji, in shock too, picked at the tomato that had splattered on his hair and clothes. "Pathetic. I'll make sure that he earned a full deserved punishment when we return to the palace."

Sasuke wiped the remains of the tomato as much as he could with a handkerchief.

"Hn, idiot. Lets go."

**Sasuke's POV:**

_Knock. Knock._

Silence.

_Knock. Knock._

"Itachi!"

I entered the room after a moment. It was empty. "Itachi?"

"Yes?" a breath ghosted over my ear and I jumped.

"Don't do that.", I growled. My brother closed the door wordlessly and sat on a comfy couch next to the open window. Features, so similar to mine, gave off an exhausted look as usual. I sat next to him.

"Another meeting?"

"Hm."

We sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the chirping of birds from outside. It was spring. Eventually I started to fidget.

"You should've come riding with me and Neji today. The weather was perfect."

Itachi had leaned his head against the cushiony couch, eyes closed.

"Maybe next time little brother."

"Hn." I couldn't help scowling. "Something interesting happened as well."

"Oh?"

There were so many books and scrolls in the room. 'They seem to increase in numbers every time I come in here.', I noted. "Yea. We passed by a Labour Prison Farm." There was no response so i glanced to see if he had fallen asleep but I couldn't tell.

"The thief from last week. We saw him."

A chuckle, "That sure went well."

A flush rose to my cheeks, he had already heard. "He is truly an idiot."

"At least he got you with your favourite fruit." The scowl on my face only deepened. "Stop that, you'll get wrinkles."

How did he? That bastard, his eyes were still closed.

"What kind of punishment did he get?", evident curiosity was laced in my voice.

"Hm? A severe one would be a good guess."

Okay, here goes.

"Hey big brother..." I said in what sounded like a sickeningly sweet voice. "I was wondering..." that got his attention. "Could I please get my own personal slave?"

Itachi opened his eyes to look at me questioningly. "You've already got enough servants and maids to serve you. You don't need a slave."

"But everyone has one, even the Hyuga's."

"No."

"Why?"

"You have no need."

"I do."

"You just want revenge on the thief." I hated it when he did that. He could always tell what I was thinking of.

"I have nothing to do sometimes plus the guy deserves it." I cringed, I could hear myself whining slightly.

"There is a gathering next week at the Haruno's. All your friends are going." Another cringe at the name Haruno.

"I know, I've decided to go to that already."

"Dress nice. There will be a lot of girls."

My face flooded in a bright red colour and I rolled my eyes at that. He thought that I wanted the slave in _that_ way. Well, it was a known fact that many slaves were used in _that_ way. "I wasn't thinking of using the slave in _that _way. He's around my age and he is rude so I don't have to respect him."

Itachi's eyes glinted in amusement. "I wasn't referring to _that_. But the gathering sounds like it'll be fun."

I looked away. Awkward. I cleared my throat, "So about the slave?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my brother deep in thought, playing with his strands of hair.

"Okay. But you'll be attending all meetings necessary, no excuses this time." A groan escaped my mouth. "Of course he wouldn't just let me get my way. The evil bastard.' I was randomly reminded of the phrase that the thief had shouted ' You don't even do anything for this country.'

"Tomorrow morning I'll send him to you." I got up, careful to avoid any pleased emotion escaping on my face. "Hold on I've got something for you." My brother got up and made his way to the bedside table. He opened a small box and took something out, then beckoned me with a finger.

"This is for you." he held a necklace with a proud brilliant blue Crystal Gem adorned with silver beads hanging from it. The sun light rays reflecting from it cast an enchanting look to it. Itachi, noticeably taller than me, put it around my neck. "Pretty little thing, isn't it?"

"Yea, I guess so."

"It'll come in handy, trust me. Now leave, I'm tired." A poke to my forehead and I couldn't resist a smile. Itachi returned a small smile too. I fingered the gem, it was pretty but I already had a lot of stuff similar to this.

"His name is Naruto."

"Huh?"

"The thief." Naruto huh? I fingered the gem.

**Naruto's POV:**

What was going on? I rubbed my eyes groggily. They had dragged me away to some room in the palace as I was leaving with the rest of the prisoners this morning. I was bathed, cleaned and trimmed. At the moment a blonde woman was treating the wounds on my back from the whipping yesterday. I winced, they had hurt so much. I whimpered at the burning sensation in the bath and right now as some ointment was applied.

"Shush brat. Nearly there. Have some more food." I was starving and the porridge was so much better than the disgusting prison food. I sighed, "I want ramen."

"Do you now? I miss my sake. That puts us in the same position." laughed the woman.

"Yea yea grannie." The woman looked far from being a grandma. She was very attractive with an impressive bust. Hell, it was hard to look away especially this close up. But from rumours I knew that she was the legendary healer who although looks young, is actually in her fifties. Plus the amount of times she had bragged about it and I pissed her off back in the streets created a nice relationship between us.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?", a vein had popped out on her head, "I swear kid, you've got trouble labelled all over you."

"Hmph, I could've gotten away with it if it wasn't for that bratty prince ow..."

"Yea, yea..."

I sighed, "I'm so glad you're here. Where are they taking me?"

She gave me a sly smile, "You'll see."

Some casual clothes were given for me to wear. I admit it, I was nervouse and scared out of my wits. Tsunade had managed to calm me down with her presence though. I nearly burst into tears from joy when I saw her. The punishment from yesterday still sent shivers through me. When I wasn't distracted, I could still feel the violent lashes and blows. Taking in a shaky breath I followed the guards out of the room.

"Good luck!" shouted the blonde woman. I turned to her and gave her my signature grin. They led me through many hallways and stairs. 'No wonder I was confused that night' I thought. We stopped abruptly outside a door.

"In you go kid. And try and keep out of trouble if you know what's best for you." murmured one of the guards. They knocked on the door.

"Here he is sir." I was shoved in the room and the door closed. Seriously, what the hell?

"Oh hello. Long time no see." I took a sharp intake of breath. That voice. I turned, my blood boiling in anger. Across the bed chamber he sat on the bed in a simple white shirt and sleeping pants. I swear faith hates me right now. He got up, that smirk plastered on his face, and made his way towards me. I turned to open the door. Too late. Two pale hands rested on either side of my head. Shit, shit, shit. I stood. I didn't know what to do.

"We'll have a lot of fun.", a warm breath ghosted on the outer shell of my ear. It sent a weird shiver through my body. My breath hitched and I turned around. Our gazes locked. The intensity of his dark ebony eyes gazing at me made me feel small. Those eyes had haunted me in my sleep these past few nights.

"You are quiet. How unlike you." To be honest, I did not know what to say so I just looked. Two pale hands slowly made their way to grasp my throat in a threatening way and I choked slightly. They were so cold. My heart was racing, it felt as if it was going to burst through my ribcage, and I felt my hands starting to sweat. Cold sweat. A thumb stroked my Adam's apple teasingly. I swallowed thickly at the sensation. Surely he wasn't going to kill me?

His warm body pressed against me very closely while one of his legs came to rest between mine. I watched him intensely. One of the pale hands slowly slid down my neck to the side of my body until it rested on my hip. Long fingers slightly grazing the skin under my shirt. Another shiver went through me. His body was warm but his hands were ice cold.

"You know..." he whispered, our breaths mingling together. He shifted his head so that he hovered just slightly above my ear, long raven bangs tickling my cheek. "I could just kill you right now, _Na-ru-to_."

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated. :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stolen Jewels **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_"You know..."_ he_ whispered, our breaths mingling together. He shifted his head so that he hovered just slightly above my ear, long raven bangs tickling my cheek. "I could just kill you right now, __**Na-ru-to**__."_

**Normal POV:**

Silence.

The kind of silence that was filled with suspense and anxiety, the kind that most dreaded. And here we have two youths currently experiencing this deadly form of silence although in a different manner. One was basking in it, since he had the upper hand, while the other was dreading it. Of course if Naruto was in Sasuke's position, he too would be enjoying the helplessness of the other in his current situation. But it wasn't just the helplessness of the situation. If Sasuke's body was not pressed up against his in such a dominating manner, maybe Naruto could find a way to get the words flowing from his mouth again.

On the other hand, Sasuke was actually quite enjoying the lost look and the deep red that had appeared on the thief's child-like face. He himself was aware of the bright red that had stained his pale skin. How awkward.

As Naruto began to think that the dreaded dragging seconds of the silence would not end, the raven stepped back. They shot a cautious glance at each other. And just like that, the raven teen walked back to his previous spot on the bed where he grabbed a book lying on the bedside table on the way. He started reading where he left off.

.

.

The blonde was dumbstruck. He looked around the room in a daze, it was a really nice room. The best that he had ever come across in all of his house robberies. Scratching the wooden surface of the door unconsciously, he was reminded of escape! He reached out for the door handle.

"Is that really a wise thing to do?"

The tanned hand froze, resting on the cool metal handle. Yes, the threat was still lingering in the air. _I could just kill you right now..._

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, "Why am I here?"

Even the way in which the prince sat with an elbow propped up, back supported by cushions and intelligent eyes studying the book, gave off the graceful aristocracy look. Sasuke looked up, eyebrow raised, "No one told you?"

"No."

Silence.

'I hate silence.' thought the thief.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Come. Here." demanded the harsh voice and narrowed dark eyes. The blonde hesitated, biting his lip. Sasuke smirked, "What's the matter dobe? Scared?"

Blue eyes glared heatedly and Naruto made his way stiffly towards the bed. No way was he getting _that_close to this guy again. Finally the prince put down his book and sat up, shifting to make space. Naruto sat down, making sure to leave a noticeable gap between them, and almost wanted to curl up on the spot because of the softness of the bed.

"Let's talk."

"I don't know, can you teme?" mocked the blonde. Sasuke continued, avoiding argument.

"Why do you steal?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Couldn't you get a job like everyone else?"

Naruto hated this topic so he avoided eye contact and looked out of the window. "I have a ... I had a job too."

"What kind?"

"..." There was a beautiful garden outside the palace, filled with all kinds of exotic plants. The sakura trees in bloom were especially beautiful.

"Tch, liar."

"I'm not lying!" snapped the blonde.

"Tell me, I won't laugh. I promise.", Sasuke pressed on.

"I c-cleaned after a ramen stand and did deliveries sometimes."

"A ramen stand?", the prince had a small smile on his face, " I heard that you were pestering any guard who had some for his lunch." he chuckled.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave a small nervous laugh. "Yea, well it is the best food ever."

"Hn, sure it is." The atmosphere had somewhat lightened.

Fidgeting with his fingers, Naruto glanced nervously at the prince. "Um, so why am I here?"

Sasuke had a thoughtful look to his face before he answered, " I need someone to do certain services for me."

"Don't you have enough servants already?" muttered the blonde. That retort made the raven scowl and the light atmosphere had disappeared immediately.

"Yes, but some of these services seem... unfair for even the servants to carry out."

'...Unfair?' "So I'm not going to be a servant?"

Sasuke scoffed at that. "No, losers like you don't even deserve that title." A low growl was heard coming from one side. "You will be... below that."

"I'm already a prisoner and a thief, a good one though I must say, what could be lower than that? Asshole."

"First of all moron, if you are such a good thief, you wouldn't have gotten yourself caught." At this, Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "And yes there are those lower than that, like you." the Uchiha said casually.

"Bastard! You can't just-"

"Pass me that cushion."

"What?! Why are you-"

"Can you fluff it for me too?"

"What are you the king?"

"No, but close."

"Fuck you. Do you hear yourself? 'Fluff my pillows!' Just because you're a prince, doesn't mean that you get to treat the rest of us like sla-" and that's when realisation hit him.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Like what dobe?"

"Like - like..." Naruto gazed at the floor, unfocused. Blonde hair fell over his eyes.

"Like?" the dark haired boy leaned in closer, curiouse. Pale fingers gently lifted the other boy's chin. He could see the frustration clouded behind those orbs and the unshed tears. There was a frown on the blonde boy's features. "Like a slave?" whispered the prince.

Suddenly a determined sly smile broke into Naruto's face. "No." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows questioningly. "I refuse." Pale fingers dropped.

"You'd rather go back to that farm?" A choke. 'That got him.', he smiled inwardly.

"Yes."

_"What?"_

"Yes." Sasuke stared in shock. The boy had been whipped cruelly and sent to work at least fourteen hours a day in the heat plus, the prison food had made him noticeably skinnier. And he would _go back?_ This wasn't what our raven youth expected.

Naruto smirked at his victory, he was a slave to no one. And this uptight ice prick prince was no exception. He would never hurt his pride like that.

"No."

"Huh?"

"I order you."

"The king won't let it. I can harm you." shrugged the blonde, rolling his eyes. Fuming, the prince lay back down against the cushions and Naruto's eyes widened in astonishment and panic, mouth agape open.

"What?" the Uchiha growled menacingly. He noticed that the thief's eyes however, were not directed to his face but to his neck. Confused, he lifted his hand and touched something cool. The Crystal Gem necklace that his brother gave him must've slipped out of his shirt. But why was the thief staring at it so intently? It was ironic how those striking eyes, almost like sapphires (noted the prince), were the same shade of blue as the brilliant blue of the crystal gem. 'Hm, interesting.' "Fine. Go back to that prison." he shrugged.

"I will." said the blonde faintly.

"Do you like it?" the raven flicked the gem teasingly and blue orbs followed its every movement as if hypnotised.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a gift from my brother. You seem to like jewels a lot I've noticed. i guess that's expected from a thief."

Naruto looked into the dark depths of Sasuke's eyes. "It looks like it... has a lot of value."

The other shrugged, "Maybe."

Naruto's inner thoughts were jumbled. Why? How? How did it end up in _his_ hands? 'I cherish that thing more than my life.' thought the blonde in despair. ' If I go back, I might never see it again.'

"I'll summon the guards."

"Wait!" Naruto swallowed the awful bitter taste that had come with the word. "What...what are the benefits of being a slave?"

The Prince fingered the Gem and picked up his book as if uninterested. "I don't know. Not much I suppose. You'll get ramen if you're good." he snickered, not looking up from his book.

"Where will I stay?"

"In a dungeon inside the palace most probably. Better than the prison I heard, they at least have blankets and softer beds." The prince was mocking him and he knew it.

"What kind of... services will I carry out?" he asked cautiously.

Sasuke lifted his eyes up from the book. "Everything I say."

"Like?"

"I need assistance in my training with Kakashi-sensei."

"K-Ka-kashi! The Knight?!" gasped Naruto in amazement.

"Hn." Kakashi was powerful with a well known reputation and was ranked as one of the highest level of Knights in Konoha.

"I think," the raven perked. "I'll do it."

"You'll do what?"

"Do what?" repeated the blonde.

"Will you become?"

"I'll become..." the boy tried to swallow the lump, that was the size of a tennis ball, trapped in his throat. "I'll become-" Gulp. "a slave." was muttered almost inaudibly with shoulders slumped. Goodbye pride.

Sasuke soaked in the moments of his victory for a couple of minutes in silence.

.

.

A voice said softly then, "How old are you?"

"Um, seventeen?"

"Only a year younger than me." muttered the prince to himself but the other had heard him. A moment of confusion lingered in the thief's head. "Well then..." Sasuke stopped in what appeared to be hesitation before continuing. "You'll have to prove your loyalty to me."

Naruto's blood ran cold. He did not like the hard gleam in the Prince's ebony eyes. "What do y-you mean?", he stuttered, slowly backing away. The raven got onto his knees and crawled closer towards the boy like a predator, eyes fixed on his prey. The collar of the blonde's shirt was yanked forward and he began to struggle. Pale hands gripped the flailing wrists in front of him tightly and lowered them. The air around them felt dangerous and heavy and once again the blonde felt claustrophobic.

"Shhh..." whispered the older male gently. He studied the wide eyed expression with his own dark gaze. Fear reflected in them. He moved closer but the blonde started to struggle once again. "Don't." The other froze. He brought his head next to the other, taking in the smell of sweat, honey shampoo and fear. Glancing at the blonde locks from the side, he compared the contrasting dark raven locks from his bangs to the golden coloured hair of the other teen. Eyes drifted in curiosity to the tanned neck below him so he lowered his head slightly. The Uchiha blew cold air onto the younger one's neck. The blonde's breath hitched. Motivated by the reaction, a wet tongue sensually made contact with the skin in one teasing lick.

'What the-' the thief pulled back abruptly but the grip on his wrists restrained him from moving further. 'Shit.' He had heard of slaves being used this way. It was too common. He was pulled closer so that his body rested between the prince's legs. The prince sat with legs apart and knees bent over the thief's mid thigh, restricting movements such as kicking. The silken fabric of black sleeping pants brushed on top of the blonde's own legs that were trapped underneath. Their legs were entangled.

"Don't be shy." mocked the dark haired boy, nuzzling his neck again. This time he felt small wet kisses placed along his neck making him flush scarlet. He shivered, cold fear creeping up and down his spine.

"Get. Off."

"You chose this." whispered a husky voice in his ear, warm breath ghosting on the outer shell of his ear. Naruto gasped.

"G-get off me!" he said louder, pulling his body backwards. He started to struggle ferociously but Sasuke only pulled the boy, weak from work and hunger, in and trapped him between his legs. Hips aligned hips. The raven, high from the taste of the blonde's skin, attacked his neck, sucking a random patch of skin fiercely. Their hips were brushing against each other from the the struggling, creating hot friction and pants for breath.

"Sasuke please stop!" The cry seized all movement. Never had he heard the thief say his name before, only insults. A head lifted to meet frightened eyes. He smirked.

"Just one kiss." The other shook his head desperately. Fingers gripped skinny wrists tightly; so tightly that blunt finger nails dug into the skin painfully. "It's your choice moron." whispered a taunting voice. The Blue Crystal Gem reflected the sun's light rays, sparkling majestically. Naruto glanced at it longingly, the simple beauty of the necklace shone around a pale neck.

Naruto lifted his eyes, glaring with such ferocity. "I hate you." he spat, pure venom laced in his words.

The smirk widened. "I hate you too. Dobe." was said casually. A pale hand gripped the back of the thief's hair and pulled them in. Warm soft lips met each other.

* * *

.

.

**There you go, chapter 3. Would love to hear any ideas from you. :) x**


End file.
